1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to microphone arrays and in particular, to amplifier circuits for differential microphone arrays.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the seemingly ever increasing popularity of cellular telephones, as well as personal digital assistances (PDAs) providing voice recording capability, it has become increasingly important to have noise canceling microphones capable of operating in noisy acoustic environments. Further, even in the absence of excessive background noise, noise canceling microphones are nonetheless highly desirable for certain applications, such as speech recognition devices and high fidelity microphones for studio and live performance uses.
Such microphones are often referred to as pressure gradient or first order differential (FOD) microphones, and have a diaphragm which vibrates in accordance with differences in sound pressure between its front and rear surfaces. This allows such a microphone to discriminate against airborne and solid-borne sounds based upon the direction from which such noise is received relative to a reference axis of the microphone. Additionally, such a microphone can distinguish between sound originating close to and more distant from the microphone.
For the aforementioned applications, so called close-talk microphones, i.e., microphones which are positioned as close to the mouth of the speaker as possible, are seeing increasing use. In particular, multiple microphones are increasingly configured in the form of a close-talking differential microphone array (CTDMA), which inherently provide low frequency far field noise attenuation. Accordingly, a CTDMA advantageously cancels far field noise, while effectively accentuating the voice of the close talker, thereby spatially enhancing speech quality while minimizing background noise. (Further discussion of these types of microphones can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,473,684, and 5,586,191, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.)
While a CTDMA generally works well for its intended purpose, its differential connection, i.e., where one microphone signal is subtracted from another, will typically boost the internal noise. The action of the differential summing, i.e., signal subtraction, generally increases, e.g., doubles, the internal noise. Additionally, following this differential summation, the signal needs to be amplified, e.g., 10-20 decibels, which also increases the internal circuit noise.
Further, a CTDMA is sensitive to matching. For example, if the microphone and preamplifier are not properly matched, the far field noise will not be cancelled, and the near, or close, field pattern may be altered.
Other issues include near field distance adaptation where within a close talking distance, e.g., within 75 millimeters, the high pass filtering effect can vary and must be adaptively compensated. (See U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,191.) Additionally, when the talker moves from a near field to a far field location, the desired speech may be cancelled. Accordingly, the differential microphone array needs to be adaptive to form a beam forming array such as a delay-sum array.